


Can’t remember to forget you

by ee11035



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: Bottom mingyu, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Ex Boyfriend, M/M, Multi, Netorare(NTR), Oral Sex, Reality but not reality, a little rape, intersex mingyu, mingyu have boyfriend, sex toy, top wonwoo
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 21:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ee11035/pseuds/ee11035
Summary: 現背圓奎/交往是過去式，奎現有男友前提的圓奎/奎是雙性道具/雙性/NTR 蠻糟的，有點強姦變和姦的意味，請自行避雷。





	Can’t remember to forget you

全圓佑旋緊可樂瓶蓋放入冰箱，碰地一聲關上門，其他人都在外頭，宿舍裡只剩他倆所以安靜得很，對比之下從弟弟房門裡傳出的微弱呻吟更明顯了。

金珉奎平常這個時候總是和朋友出去玩，偏偏今天沒有，加上那種曖昧又熟悉的聲音，對方在做什麼簡直了然於心——他那個新男友好像還在拍戲？

基於以前的關係，私下和對方共處一室挺尷尬的，幸虧兩人有種不需言傳的默契，都待在自己房間做自己的事避免了這種情況的發生——所以全圓佑對於自己轉動前男友房間的門把的舉動也感到很不解。

果然忘記鎖門了，這個迷糊傢伙。

抑或是因為是自己，所以不怕秘密被人發現嗎？

———

沒了門的遮擋煽情的聲音變得更加清晰，而沈浸在情慾裡的人跪趴在床上，腿間夾著枕頭磨蹭，後穴大膽地含著一根矽膠玩具不停聳動著腰，嘴裡迷迷糊糊喊著浪語，也沒發現自己欲求不滿的模樣被某個人全數收進眼底。

全圓佑打開房門時就做好看見這種畫面的心理準備了，然而真的再次看見對方自慰的模樣心底還是受了衝擊，夾雜著某種惋惜、幸災樂禍及久違的性慾。

雖然分開的突然，但在一起是花了不少時間，第一次的性愛也是，弟弟儘管身體不同於常人，剛成年還是青澀得很，而自己也不見得比對方多了多少經驗，而後也沒有變得主動多少，倒是金珉奎很努力地學著如何取悅自己，或是配合自己的趣味試圖扔下羞恥心（但整體來說還是清純可愛）。

這樣看來跟第二任男友交往沒幾個月，該做的都做了吧？原本由自己獨佔的秘密被第三人知曉，這種感覺真差啊。

———

「看來男朋友太忙了，沒能滿足你？」不應該出現在這個房間的聲音響起，金珉奎抬起頭，才發現對方已將門落鎖，全圓佑立在床尾，雙手抱胸目光漫不經心掃過全身，最後停留在下身意味深長地笑了起來。

「這樣會爽嗎？」

「咦⋯？」還在情潮餘韻中的人發出微弱的單聲疑問，顯然還沒搞清楚理應待在自己房間玩電腦的哥哥，為何現在會站在這用這種眼神看著他，他們不是結束了嗎？

「這個東西，不夠吧？」全圓佑伸出手緩緩抽出玩具，感受到後穴的夾縮哼笑一聲，又稍微用力緩緩頂回深處，讓玩具粗大頂端磨過敏感點，滿意地看見金珉奎不自覺抬起臀部迎合的動作。

弟弟喘著氣，緊握的手心放鬆了掉出小巧的淺藍色遙控器，全圓佑見狀笑意加深，拾起後把玩了下，不留情地直接按壓到最高數值。

「哥⋯你為什麼嗯、不要弄⋯嗚嗚、」可憐的弟弟話也說不完整，只能小聲地嚶嚀，雙腿在全圓佑調整強度的瞬間將枕頭夾得更緊，被壞心地拍了下腿根後忍不住叫出聲來。

全圓佑爬上床讓人翻過身子，強硬地抽走被夾緊的枕頭扔到一旁，瘦而有勁的手掌捉住纖細的腳踝將下身往上推至胸前，金珉奎渾身一顫抖，開口求著哥哥不要欺負他，不過也為時已晚了。

高高翹起的陰莖下，理應有囊袋的位置卻是空蕩蕩，取而代之的是一組尺寸嬌小但完整的女性性器官，兩片粉色肉瓣閉合著，被全圓佑用手指撥開，小小肉洞外緣濕漉漉的明顯是跳蛋的傑作，中指輕鬆地就滑入濕潤窄小的肉道，一點點地把塞在深處的玩具弄出來，震動著的玩意兒貼著敏感內壁讓金珉奎雙腿顫抖，全圓佑故意放慢動作，好不容易取出來了鬆了口氣，哥哥卻是捏著那東西貼著穴口轉著圈，上移至蜜核抵住震動時忍不住夾緊了腿，同時也將對方的手禁錮在自己腿間。

「他也知道了？」全圓佑再次拉開對方雙腿，身體擠進去迫使金珉奎只能將腿纏在他的腰上，又用跳蛋折磨了對方一會，直到弟弟雙腿發軟時才將道具丟一旁，故意仔細端詳濕淋淋的女陰隨著呼吸開合的模樣，看得金珉奎羞恥萬分，卻無法闔上雙腿或是推開對方。

「還是還沒做過？畢竟要接受這樣的身體哪有那麼容易呢⋯」全圓佑故意絮叨著，滿意地看著弟弟滿臉漲紅緊緊咬著唇快要哭出來的模樣。

「他會玩你這裡嗎？」全圓佑語氣與表情皆充滿惡意，指腹按上脹大的蜜核熟練地揉弄，時而按壓或彈打，金珉奎沒有回答，垂下的雙眼卻立刻盈滿水光，無措地看著腿間的人，嘴裡喃喃唸著拒絕的話語卻一點說服力也沒有，那人接著把修長的手指送入微張的穴口，嫻熟而惡意地避開了敏感點，而是在裡頭胡亂攪弄，修長的雙腿懸空更加深了女穴的快感，窄道為了迎接異物變得濕潤起來，早已勃起的陰莖貼在腹部淫蕩地擺晃，聽見熟悉的悶哼與呻吟全圓佑終於滿意地笑出來。

「很久沒有這麼爽了吧？」全圓佑故意擦過熟悉的敏感帶，對方咬緊的唇終於鬆開溢出尖叫，濕漉漉的眼睛看著他，像是在求饒又像是在要求更多。

「想讓哥幫你舔嗎？沒人玩你的胸部也很寂寞吧？」

淫猥的話語讓金珉奎燒紅了臉，羞恥之餘卻又期待著他說的那些行動，全圓佑抽出手指，而情慾被中斷的空虛感也隨之增生，年長者將沾著自己淫液的手指伸到他的唇邊輕輕摩挲，金珉奎討好地將手指含進嘴裡吸吮，不忘睜著濕潤的眼眸看向對方，對上熟悉的危險眼神，悖德感與偷情的興奮感一齊攪亂了他的情緒。

「想要的話就說出來。」狹長的雙眼殘忍地瞇細，看著對方像是要哭出來般的羞恥神情，嘴唇極小幅度的張合著，上挑的水汪汪雙眼移開視線，不敢直視自己。

「這麼小聲我哪聽得見？」全圓佑挑著眉，雙指揉著濕答答的雌穴口，勾起對方的感覺卻又不給予，金珉奎哼唧兩聲，抓住了對方細瘦的手腕。

「哥、哥哥舔我⋯嗚、」

「想要哥哥舔哪裡？」

「胸部跟、小、小穴都要⋯哥哥、拜託嗯⋯」

「真是貪心哪，拿你沒辦法。」嘴上這麼說著，實際上全圓佑也許久沒有這種充滿性慾的感覺了，看片遠不及以前和金珉奎做愛來得爽。

充當睡衣的T恤被掀開，露出飽滿的胸部，不似其他健身的男性，金珉奎胸前兩團肉的觸感彈性而不失柔軟，肌肉與脂肪兼具，小小的乳尖挺立在空氣中誘人可愛，全圓佑兩指夾著其中一邊揉弄，弄硬了便含在嘴裡吸吮舔吻，乳頭被玩得脹大紅腫的樣子看來更加淫蕩，男人故意捧著身下人雙乳晃動，像是昨晚看的色情影片中的女人一樣。

「男人怎麼會有這種東西啊，珉奎哪天會不會被玩到有乳汁啊、嗯？」

越是過分下流的話對方就越是興奮，全圓佑是知道的——還有探進那泥濘得過分的雌穴裡時熱情的反應。

「也有子宮吧？待會射進去的話，會不會懷上哥的孩子呢⋯」

過於露骨的下流話聽得金珉奎耳朵都是紅的，雌穴卻是更濕了，兩腿夾緊了全圓佑的手磨蹭，原來還能有餘裕地調戲人的男人也漸漸地難以自控起來，低啞的聲音讓弟弟把腿張開。

金珉奎兩條腿踩著床鋪，那人的臉正對著自己下身，感覺羞恥得要死，腿根卻是被對方握住無法動彈，腿間的女性器也因為興奮而充血脹紅著，小穴一張一合像是在等待更多刺激。

全圓佑閉起眼從上方的陰蒂開始舔起，從前他們也這樣玩過，對於金珉奎的敏感帶他是再熟悉不過，舌尖充分打轉碾壓的同時兩指撐開濕漉漉的雌穴，有了淫水的分泌進入比方才更容易許多，開始是緩慢地在深處勾起手指，感受軟嫩肉壁的夾縮，陰蒂開始腫脹發熱時改為節奏稍快的抽插。

逐漸上升的快感讓對方不自覺地抬高腿，嘴裡的呻吟也開始不受控，金珉奎被舔到高潮時從私處開始散發的酸軟佔據整個下身，腳尖繃得直直的，雙腿顫抖流著淚迷迷糊糊地叫著哥哥的名字，模樣既可憐又可愛。

「哥哥、嗚嗚⋯抱我嘛⋯」尚未回過神的弟弟下意識地纏著自己撒嬌，全圓佑也從善如流地抱著對方親吻，品嚐著許久沒有嚐過的軟嫩雙唇。

對方的陰莖在方才為他舔陰時已經射了一次，現在蹭著自己的身體又慢慢地興奮起來，實在沒想到對方如此地欲求不滿，雖然清醒後該怎麼處理又複雜起來的關係也是難題，但對於曾經的愛人投懷送抱，要是拒絕了豈不是自己吃虧。

全圓佑就這樣哄著對方的雙腿纏上自己的腰，陰莖挺進了緊緻濕潤的雌穴，金珉奎略急切的喘息吐在自己肩上，慢慢地整根插進去的時候對方細聲在自己耳邊說很久沒做了讓他輕點，簡直大大滿足了男人的佔有欲。

雖然個性和種種習慣等造成的衝突讓兩人走向了不同的路，在性事上卻是異常地契合，金珉奎和常人不同的身體特別的敏感，可以用多種方法達到高潮，肏幹起來更是銷魂得緊，許久沒有嚐到男人滋味的雌穴夾起來數次都讓全圓佑差點繳械，捏了把被他肏得晃動的胸部，壓著腿彎將人向上折，猛烈地挺著腰幾乎是由上而下地捅著一片泥濘的小穴。

「啊啊、好深嗚⋯用力點⋯嗯、哥、舒服⋯」

被折磨得厲害了，金珉奎無法自控地抽泣，身體不斷抽搐嘴裡胡亂哭喊著示軟的淫話，甚至還意亂情迷地要全圓佑射在裡面。

「你啊、難道真的想要懷哥哥的孩子嗎？」

「嗚嗚⋯好⋯哥哥射在裡面、讓我生孩子⋯哥哥嗯、不想要嗎⋯」

又是這樣軟綿綿的撒嬌音調說著這種要命的話，全圓佑幾乎要罵出髒話了，這傢伙這種時候講這個是不知好歹還是想要凌遲自己？

此時全圓佑肏幹的力道像是要把人肏進床裡般的狠戾，不過高潮前一刻他還是選擇拔出陰莖，將精液射在對方的胸腹上，同時對方也達到了今晚第二次的高潮。

處在高潮的餘韻中喘了一陣子的金珉奎才回過神想起自己在情動時說了多麼可怕的話，還好那人沒跟著自己一起發瘋，否則⋯

「看什麼，真的那麼想要的話下次再說吧——不過哥會一直記著的。」笑著捏了一把金珉奎呆楞地望著自己的臉，對方像是蝦子一樣又紅了臉，把自己埋進被子裡，不再看那個似狐狸又似狼的促狹笑容。


End file.
